Chasing Lightning
by booksandmusic19
Summary: In a rainstorm in the middle of a parking lot, Renesmee and Jacob experience their first kiss.  And she wouldn't have it any other way.


This is my first entry for the PULL challenge. Yes, I realize it's a Tuesday. But I have a half day today, so I thought, why not?

This is my imagining of Nessie and Jacob's first kiss. It's sort of inspired by Taylor Swift's _Fearless_, but just as a sort of starting point.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, nor do I own _Fearless. _

"Come on, Jacob!" she giggles as she steps out of the truck (he built it himself, and she likes to boast about it to her friends at school) and pulls him by the hand to the hilltop. He follows her and laughs at her eagerness, so unlike that of a seventeen year old. "Alice said we'd be able to see it starting at nine. Check your watch!" she orders as she pulls him down onto the grass and leans against him. "It's five of," he tells her. They sit for a minute before she pulls out a Ziploc baggie full of chocolate. "Rations," she explains and pops a sweet in her mouth. She passes one to him, and he takes it with his teeth right from her hand. She giggles.

"Look!" He points up at the night sky, still glowing from the sunset. There, amidst the clouds, is a quick flash of light, then another, and another. "It's like the clouds themselves are connected to some massive circuit board," she comments. Suddenly, a bright streak of light flashes down to a distant point, causing her to jump. "Scared, Nessie?" he teases. She punches him.

The bolts of lightning are faster now, flashing in quick succession as though choreographed to the rumbles of thunder that slowly get louder and louder. All of a sudden she stands up and grabs ahold of his arm, pulling him towards a distant point. "Come on, Jake! Let's chase the lightning!"

It's something they've done for as long as she can remember, running towards the flashes of light. They run in one direction until (she's pretty sure the lightning's taunting them) it flashes behind them, and then they run the other way. He follows, laughing at her eagerness and thinking that he'd never tire (despite the fact that this is the umpteenth time) of playing this game. He reaches down and picks her up, putting her on his back piggy-back style and running in the direction of the newest streak of lightning.

Suddenly, without warning, the clouds open up and buckets of water rain down on the both of them. She slides off his back and runs in the direction of the hilltop, screaming. He follows, keeping pace with the bronze-haired girl beside him. They reach the top of the hill, and she sits down. "Come on," he says. "We should get back." She crosses her arms. "I'm staying. It's nice here."

He grins and says, "Fine by me. But I'm taking the chocolate." He waves the soaked bag tauntingly in front of her. She lunges at it, but his werewolf reflexes match her half-vampire reflexes, and she falls on air. He raises his eyebrows at her and gets in the car. "All right!" she yells. "I'm coming." She pulls open the door and gets in the car, which now smells like a combination of flowers and wet dog. Though she knows that her aunt Rosalie would disagree, she thinks the smell is rather attractive.

"You're insane, you know that?" he asks her and turns the key in the ignition. She just laughs because there's nothing much she can say to that when she knows it's true. Because who else (other than a half-vampire-half-human and werewolf's imprintee) would wrestle with someone who can break bone as easily as rip paper? Or go running through the woods with no fear for what was in them?

She realizes suddenly how beautiful he looks, with his eyes full of laughter and his wet hair causing beads of water to trail down his face. The hand that he's slipped into her own suddenly feels even warmer than usual, and (because they tell her it's rude to stare) she tries to find something to look at besides him.

They drive down the hill and turn onto the highway, which is now dark with rain and night. "That was fun," he tells her, turning to look at her and grinning. She grins back at her best friend since _forever_. "Next time, we'll catch it," she promises. It's become a sort of ritual for them. She promises him that they'll catch the lightning every time they go.

He's driving slow, only going thirty miles per hour over the sixty mile per hour speed limit rather than (what she's used to) nearly fifty over. It's nice for her to sit and get an extra few minutes in before they go back to the house. "Did everyone play baseball today?" he asks. She shrugs, not having cared about what the rest of the family was doing since she and her Jacob were going to chase lightning. They pass two cars on the road and then there is an unusual stretch of empty road, marked by a silence between the two of them. It isn't uncomfortable, but rather a chance for her to show him all the things she liked about the day. He smiles when she shows him a picture of the two of them sitting on the couch with the rest of her family, watching a movie.

He pulls off the highway into a parking lot of a building that's lit with a warm, neon glow. "Jake? This isn't home, silly," she laughs. He looks at her. "I'm hungry. Wanna share a pie?" She rolls her eyes. "I swear, Jake…" She trails off because (since he's her best friend) she really can't think of a good reason not to. He gets out first, then gallantly and making her giggle, opens her door. They walk to the door, neither caring that it's still pouring rain.

Inside, the man behind the counter asks, "What can I get ya?" She looks at him, and he shrugs because (he knows she's picky when it comes to human food) he doesn't care what she orders. "Just a cheese pizza, please," she requests. He nods and begins twirling the dough to make the crust. She turns around and puts a hand on his cheek again, showing him the two of them sitting in the booth right next to the window (so they can tease the lightning, for a change).

The man brings them a pizza, steam rising off the top, and he takes a double slice and eats it in less than thirty seconds. She smiles at this (which would gross her friends out) because it's _her_ Jacob that can do that, and pulls a layer of cheese off a slice, chewing it contemplatively. He's finished another three slices by now, and he waves a hand in front of her eyes (to make sure, as he puts it, she's not becoming some psychic like her aunt Alice) and says, "Anyone home?" She meets his eyes and says, serious as can be, "We should dance." In response to his raised eyebrow, she clarifies: "Outside."

He smiles (the smile that she knows means he'll do anything for her) and hands her the second to last slice. "Sure."

They sit there quietly, neither one of them talking (but it's a comfortable silence) as she finishes the slice. The parking lot is once again illuminated by a flash of lightning and she has a brilliant idea.

Grabbing his hand, she pulls him outside into the pouring rain, showing him through their entwined fingers what she wants to do. They get outside and begin dancing to the beat of the raindrops, the occasional strobe light of lightning illuminating the natural dance floor.

She twirls around under his extended arm, laughing as she slips in a puddle and they end up chest-to-chest. Then lightning hits as he puts his lips to hers, and she can feel the electric jolt between the two of them. He slides one arm down to hold the small of her back, and she pulls his neck down closer to her level.

(They fit perfectly, one werewolf and one hybrid, each an anomaly in this insane storm that no one else dares to be out in.)

She pulls apart first and looks at him with new eyes (that are of friendship and happiness but now something more, too) and whispers, "Wow. I guess we caught the lightning."

(They'll have to find something else to do on rainy days, now that they've caught some lightning.)

_And I don't know how it gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst – Fearless. _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress – Fearless. _

Please review! Concrit always appreciated!


End file.
